


Hold On, Hold On To Me

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray, Background Isabelle Lightwood, Background Lydia Branwell, Background Raj, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fighting The Circle, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Sharing Strength, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: When a mission goes haywire, Alec and Magnus need to fight together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



The plan had been simple. Break the ritual circle before Valentine could open the portal to summon the army of demons he’d prepared. Most of the Institutes forces were focussing on Valentine's main encampment to create a diversion and attract all his troops. 

Nobody should have been here.

They should have been on time, but their intel had been wrong, someone had made a mistake somewhere, and they’d been too late. The summoning had already started, there’d been at least forty Circle members in the hangar, and it was only the seven of them. Viktor had sent Raj along at the last minute, said he needed an official witness so they couldn’t abscond with the cup. Jace had rolled his eyes at the envoys choice of words and had promptly charged the building the moment they came through the portal. As if that proved he was still in control of this mission.

Unfortunately, his rash action backfired almost immediately, because their entry didn’t go unnoticed. The Circle members clearly had been expecting them, so the moment they entered the hangar, they were attacked and separated from each other. They didn't even get the chance to take a quick look at the ritual circle.

Alec was torn between fighting his way through the fray to join his parabatai or staying with Magnus, fight as a ranged unit and be his defense in case anyone got too close.

They should have made a plan before going in.

Circumstances made his decision for him, because Jace and Clary made a frantic dash for the center, only to be closed in by over half of the Circle members. Alec tried to aim at the one about to hit Clary in the back, but the crowd in between them made a clear shot impossible.

“I need to find some higher ground,” he said to Magnus, who was standing beside him, observing the chaos.

“Hold on,” Magnus said and grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him through a portal. They ended up on the other side of the hangar, on some kind of technical platform that was a little higher than the hangar floor. Not quite used to traveling through portals, Alec stumbled on landing, only to be caught in Magnus’ arms.

Magnus smirked. “I should join you in battle more often.”

Alec rolled his eyes and stepped back, observing the fight from his new vantage point. He drew an arrow, but couldn’t help but answer the clear challenge in Magnus’ voice. “Well, you’ll have to prove yourself useful if you want to tag along more.”

From the corner of his eye, Alec could see Magnus arch his brow. “I see,” Magnus said. He slammed his hands together in a complicated move, and below, an unsuspecting Circle member flew against the wall.

Alec let loose his arrow, which hit a large Circle member, who was about to hit his sister, straight in the chest. “Point for me,” he said. “Yours stood back up.”

“Oh, it’s on,” Magnus sneered, cursing Valentine’s enhanced shadowhunters under his breath.

Alec smirked and shot another arrow. It felt good, fighting beside Magnus, protecting his parabatai, his sister, and the others together. The Circle members didn’t have any long ranged attackers, so they had a definite advantage there.

The problem with fighting Circle members however, was that Shadowhunter weapons were made to work against demonic beings, and their magic didn’t have much effect. So no matter how much arrows Alec shot, no matter how much Jace and Clary slashed at them, or how many times Izzy disarmed them with her whip, they kept coming.

Which was the only reason Magnus was currently in the lead. 

"Seven," Alec said when a third arrow finally nailed a Circle Member to the wall, unable to move. “Eleven,” Magnus said smugly, after engulfing a Circle member in fire.

Alec ignored him. He was less successful at ignoring the simmering arousal stirring in his groin, but his frustrating at the never ending stream of Circle members helped with that. He'd expected to become immune to his attraction to Magnus, used to him thanks to constant proximity, but unfortunately, it seemed like with every display of Magnus' competence, he just found him hotter.

Before he could respond, the ritual circle which none of them had managed to reach so far, caught fire as well. Large, angry red flames reached almost to the ceiling, separating Jace and Clary, Izzy and Lydia, and Raj from each other.

“Fuck,” Alec said. “The portal is opening.” The magic was only barely visible yet, but the size of it was obvious already. If it opened, they’d be overwhelmed instantly.

From below, Jace had noticed as well. “Magnus! Close the portal!” he yelled, in between slicing at two Circle members.

Magnus grunted but completed a complicated move with his arms, magic flowing to engulf the burning circle below. The flames burned lower, but didn't die.

“I can only contain it,” Magnus yelled above the ruckus. “It can only be broken by destroying the bloodstones.”

Alec nodded. “Izzy! Lydia! Ray!” he yelled. They were closest. “Destroy the stones.” He focussed on incapacitating the Circle members aiming for his sister and Lydia, who were now focussing on destroying the stones. Now that Magnus was preoccupied, Alec was the only ranged fighter, and the absence of Magnus immediately showed. The Circle members got in more hits, and while Izzy and LLydia managed to destroy two stones pretty fast, Clary also got hit in the leg pretty badly and had to temporarily retreat.

Alec covered her while she fell back and applied an iratze, but it meant he couldn’t protect the others in the meantime.

“Alexander,” Magnus said beside him. The sweat was pouring down his face. “I can’t hold this much longer. The portal is too large to contain.”

Shit.

Alec let loose one last arrow, which hit a Circle member approaching Lydia in the thigh before he dropped his bow. They’d have to watch their own back below, he couldn't risk the portal opening. He drew his seraph blade, in case anyone made their way up here, and offered Magnus his hand.

“Use my strength,” he said.

Magnus smiled at him. “Like old times.” He grabbed Alec’s hand without hesitation and immediately seemed to stand steadier on his feet. Alec felt the pull of Magnus’ magic under his sternum, reaching inside. It was different than the first time they did this, Magnus’ magic more familiar now, more a comforting and warm presence than something alien. His strength, his angelic magic flowed easily like he was pouring it into Magnus rather than Magnus pulling it out of him.

Alec never felt more like he belonged to Magnus, and Magnus belonged to him, as in this moment.

The moment was broken by Jace yelling out in pain and frustration below, and Alec nearly let go of Magnus’ hand. There was another pull on him now, centered lower, closer to his parabatai rune. Everything inside him was screaming to go to Jace, to protect him no matter what. But he knew that if he let go, the portal would open before he’d be at Jace’s side. They’d all die.

So Alec watched while Jace stumbled back, clutching his thigh. Clary was back on her feet, ready to watch his back, but she’d lost her blade in the fray, and was now wielding only her stele and a knife. Izzy was bleeding heavily from her arm, but she kept trying to reach one of the last two stones. Lydia wasn't in a better state, she and Raj fighting with five Circle members standing between them and the last stone.

If only they’d had more time. If only they’d had more people on this mission. If only their intel had been better.

Alec could feel Magnus struggling beside him, could feel himself drain out of energy faster and faster. They wouldn't make it. He felt the magical bonds that tied him to the people he loves strain under the pressure. Jace. Magnus. “I love you,” he thought with all his might, hoping they might feel it.

“Fuck, no!” Jace yelled. Alec couldn't see him, but he could feel his refusal to give up through the parabatai bond. Suddenly there was strength flowing inside him instead of outside him. It was rash and stubborn and reckless, and Alec knew the taste of it like he knew the back of his hand. Jace was sending Magnus' his strength through Alec and their parabatai bond. For a second, Alec felt like drowning in it, but then Magnus pulled and everything was flowing back to him.

Jace had bought them more time, and Alec was planning to use it. He couldn't use his bow, but he had his blade, and two knives strapped to his leg. He quickly looked over the battlefield, saw a large Circle member getting ready to strike down Izzy, and threw his blade without hesitation. It hit the Circle member in the back.

Izzy stumbled to the stone, pulled it down of off its little altar with her good arm, and then fell down on top of it.

Alec moved his focus on Raj and Lydia. They’ve managed to get rid of one of their opponents, but they were still outnumbered and obviously at the end of their strength. He quickly threw both his knives, their balance and weight familiar in his hand, and the parabatai magic honing his speed and aim. One hit a Circle member in the eye, the other his a Circle member in his fighting arm, disarming him.

Lydia and Raj made excellent use of their confusion and managed to take down the last Circle member standing between them and the bloodstone. Once he's down, Raj engaged the last one, while Lydia made a run for the last stone, displacing it by throwing herself against the altar.

The flames died down, the portal disappeared and in the sudden silence, Raj disembowels the last Circle member. For a moment, nobody moved, everyone sagged down on the ground. The hangar was filled with the soft moans of dying Circle members, but otherwise, everyone was quiet, catching their breath.

"Everyone alive?" Lydia eventually called out.

"Sort of," Izzy moaned. 

One by one, they start drawing iratzes and endurance runes, to regain enough energy to make it back to the institute. 

On their platform, Alec is leaning against Magnus, who is absently patting his thigh.

"I won," Magnus said.

Alec groaned. "You won. If you get us home, I'll give you a congratulatory blowjob."

 Magnus snorted. "I think I'll need a nap first."

"Yeah," Alec said. "Me too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
